1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of metal forming means and methods and principally to a means and method for working hollow tubular members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases it is necessary or desirable to encapsulate or enclose the end of an elongate member in a tubular sleeve for protection or for convenience in subsequent handling and use. For example, the end of a severed portion of stranded electrical cable may require such sleeve where the end is to be inserted into the barrel of an electrical connector for subsequent connection thereto. In such cases, the inside diameter of the connector barrel is suitably sized to provide a close sliding fit over a particular cable to insure maximum electrical integrity of the final joint. If, however, the sleeve is applied to the cable end by means of a conventional crimping operation, severe deformation of the sleeve and cable end would occur, causing a poor fit within the connector barrel, and a resultant undesirable decrease in the mechanical and electrical integrity of the final joint. Various means and methods for squeezing or crimping sleeve-like members about a further element have been disclosed in the prior art, and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,528 issued to Matthysse on Nov. 27, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,102 issued to Paules on Mar. 27, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,928 issued to Vineberg on Nov. 8, 1960; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,985 issued to Federspill on Mar. 13, 1973. Such prior art means and methods, however, generally result in the formation of a longitudinally extending lip or lobe which extends beyond the outer periphery of the sleeve as a discontinuity in the cylindrical form of the sleeve. In each case the folded excess material is oriented along a diametrical axis and normal to the outer periphery of the sleeve due to the inherent nature of the crimping or forming operation, so that any attempt to force the lip or lobe back into the confines of the perimeter of the sleeve by an inwardly directed radial force will result either in an opening of the fold or the creation of an additional lobe or flash line at another location on the sleeve, thus again disturbing and distorting both the external and internal cylindrical size and shape of the sleeve. Such operation may also result in splitting of the cylinder due to the severe stress created by the additional distortion and deformation of the sleeve.